


Gifts

by Tat_Tat



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel comes home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

A glance at the clock told Dipper it was almost five in the morning. He restlessly turned the page of his book and licked his chapped lips. 

Mabel had said her plane would land sometime this morning. There had been a delay in her flight. Since then she hadn’t texted him or their parents back, igniting Dipper’s paranoia. Of course, he didn’t expect her home this early. He was only hopeful and he couldn’t sleep. The mixture of worry, anticipation, and excitement had crudely combined with his insomnia. He had already finished one book front to back and watched “A Christmas Story” twice in one night. It was beginning to play again on the television. He changed the channel, but finding nothing else but infomercials and Christmas specials, he finally turned off the television. 

He considered going back to his room when there was a knock at the door. He spun on his heels and rushed to open the door, his socked feet slipping and sliding on the hardwood floor. If it wasn’t for the door handle he would have fallen flat on his face. Regaining his balance and composure he opened the door, his heart pounding. 

The blast of cold air and frost was the first to greet him as he opened the door, the second and most important was his sister’s smile, bright as ever, even without the braces.

“Oh man. This is awkward. I must have the wrong house.” Mabel smirked unable to keep a straight face.

“Bro-ski, Brotato, Bro-bro.” Dipper pointed to himself, beginning to list off the surplus of nicknames she had given him over the years. 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” She dropped her bags and jumped into his arms. They sank into each other’s warmth, and Mabel didn’t let go, holding onto the back of his t-shirt. 

“I guess I’ll get your bags for you.” Dipper sighed dramatically. “Hold on,” he said, letting her go to pick up her luggage. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for the whole trek from the door to the kitchen. 

He set her on the kitchen counter and turned his back to start the coffee maker. 

“You didn’t have to wait up all night for me,” she said, watching him gather the sugar, creamer, and canned caramel. “It’s a long way from West Africa.”

Dipper jumped, “W-what makes you think I stayed up all night?”

“The bags under your eyes are heavier than my luggage, and I noticed your shirt was moist. You’ve been eating it.” 

“Only a little,” Dipper admitted. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, bro,” she said and a comfortable silence washed over them, their eyes locked. 

The coffee maker beeped but it went ignored as Dipper ran his fingers along her cheek. His own cheeks were burning as he swallowed. “I- I um got you something,” he said awkwardly.

“Yeah?” 

“Er, you can’t open it yet.” He mentally kicked himself for bringing up a pointless topic. He pulled away, face red, retreating back to the other side of the kitchen to finish the coffee. One cup for him, with some cream and sugar, and hers with half a cup of sugar, and more caramel and cream than coffee. 

Mabel took the cup from him and after a tiny sip set it aside, her eyes flashing with mischief. “I got you something too.”

“Oh yeah?” Dipper said conversationally, taking a swig of his coffee. He glanced nervously at her cup and wondered if he made it wrong. It had been nearly four months. Mabel could have changed in that time and preferred more caramel or different flavors. Maybe she didn’t like coffee anymore. Dipper began to sweat.

“Mmmhmmm,” she purred, lightly kicking her feet back and forth over the counter. Her thumb and forefinger gripped the pull of her zipper, dragging it down. “You could say I’m your present.”

Dipper spat his coffee out as the front of Mabel’s hoodie unzipped and her breasts spilled out. A cherry red bow was wrapped around her chest, barely covering her nipples. 

She slipped off the counter, graceful as a panther, taking his quivering hands in hers and placing them on her chest. 

“Mabel,” He whispered against the whorl of her ear. Her lips brushed his neck, and for a moment, he forgot everything but her, cupping her breasts, taking in the scent of gingerbread cookies and cream. Her teeth grazed his lips and he groaned, pressing his erection against her. Normally, he wasn’t this reckless outside the sanctity of their rooms but it had been so long since he had seen her, or tasted her bubblegum chapstick. His fingers wrapped around the red ribbon, and began to gently tug when they heard footsteps.

“Honey?” Their mother’s voice called from upstairs.

Their hands dropped from each other, eyes the size of dinner plates. Mabel hurriedly zipped the hoodie up and Dipper looked around for something to do to look less conspicuous and hide his boner. 

He was glad his dad didn’t ask why (and hopefully didn’t notice) he was holding an oven mitt over his crotch. Thankfully, their parents flocked to Mabel, barraging her with hugs and questions about her stay overseas. 

“Let’s open presents, kids,” they finally decided after half an hour of catching up. Mabel lagged behind, grabbing Dipper’s hand. The innocent sparkle in her eyes vanished. 

“You can unwrap me tonight,” she whispered.

He squeezed her hand. There were a dozen presents under the tree waiting for him, but her hand in his was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> The best part of waking up is incest in your cup!


End file.
